


Do you want me?

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirty Wade Wilson, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, One Shot, Peter/Wade - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spiderman/Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson, spideyxpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: So here’s the thing…in almost all Spideypool fanfic you’ll find tacos, chimichangas, pancakes, the phrase “sitting on a rooftop looking down at blah blah blah”, daddy kink, violence, masked kisses, and hurt feelings. This is just like all the rest but worse…I mean, what's poor Peter to do when his nights are filled with Wade's flirty antics and bulging muscles?





	Do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】【贱虫】Do you want me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292953) by [MIAOPS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOPS/pseuds/MIAOPS)



> Is it weird that I listen to Linkin Park a lot when I write Spideypool?
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this story please drop me a kudos or a comment, they feed my soul.

Spider-Man sat on the ledge of some shitty apartment building in some shitty part of New York like he did most nights. He'd been watching a scuffle between 4 people, three against one. The fight wasn’t a fair one, but not for the reason you’d think.

Peter thought he was going to have to swing in and save the poor guy but swiftly realized bringing popcorn would’ve been a better idea. The one was kicking the shit out of the three, but it wasn’t until he saw the lone figure pull out two katanas that he decided it was time to intervene. The hero jumped right between the swords and the men they were aimed at, kicking them into the brick wall parallel to the fight.

"Ok Deadpool, I think they get they messed with the wrong guy," Spider-Man said while the thugs groaned trying to collect each other off the ground.

"I don’t think you need to make them human Kabobs."

"They started it!" Deadpool huffed and kicked a can by his feet like a child.

“Hey losers... Run along now and stay out of my sight!" Spider-Man said laughing at the culpable men, who turned and ran.

"You’re a real buzzkill Spidey. They deserved to be skewered! What if I’d been some normal douche walking home, or even worse a helpless damsel?" Deadpool acted frail and feminine holding his hand to his forehead.

"Then I wouldn’t have just been watching, would I…" Peter sighed.

"You were watching me?" Deadpool grins wide enough so it’s visible through the mask while nudging him. Spider-Man’s eyes went wide, "Simmer down, I was hoping you’d display enough self-control to not need me to stop you from spilling too much blood, but as we just saw…you are clearly lacking in that area."

"Duh, look at how badass these things are!" Deadpool said gesturing to the swords before he pried them out of the stone and skillfully twirled them around excited by his own movements.

“I’m fine without them, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t let them out to play."

Peter couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder, “The fact that you refer to brutal killing utensils as if they're pets, says too much about you.” Though he had to admit, Wade wasn’t hopeless, and as long as he wasn’t killing anything they got along well, something the Avengers did NOT enjoy. They couldn’t understand why Peter wasted his time with the merc and Tony was straight up mad when he found out Deadpool knew Peters secret identity before him. But Peter liked that he didn’t have to be a hero in front of Wade, there were no expectations being friends with Deadpool because Deadpool didn’t care, he was just happy to be around him.

Life was vexatious having to hide significant parts of his life from people he cares about. He was actually jealous Deadpool got along fine without a secret identity, but then again Deadpool didn’t have loved ones and was one of the most deadly assassins on the planet.

The immortality thing made him pretty fearless too, he didn’t have to hide, it was something Spider-Man envied. Peter had never seen his face but his name and story were infamous, people usually told him to steer clear of Wade, calling him a violent and chaotic sociopath. He was a little crazy sure, and he had a wicked blood-lust for douche bags, but he was also funny and silly and if he was being honest sweet at times. He’s got a soft spot for kids and animals and goes to pride every year.

Peter had decided a while ago regardless of his peer’s opinions he wouldn’t give up on Deadpool because he was off balance mentally. He didn’t approve of his career but also knew there wasn’t much he could do since the man had been engineered to be a killer. The “government” uses him to do their dirty work because he’ll willingly blow himself up if he has to, and the rest brush him off as a piece of shit when the guy had quite literally been a science experiment which went horribly wrong. It was one of the few points Peter and Tony argued about.

When he was out patrolling as Spider-Man he’d seen Deadpool act downright childlike a lot of the time. The mercenary would get super excited about little things most people wouldn’t think twice about, like the time he and Spider-Man got ice cream one night after patrolling(ice cream instead of tacos! How shocking…). Anywho Deadpool was beaming, talking the hero’s ear off like a long-lost friend while lapping at the cone as if he’d never had one before. It was honestly kinda cute, that wasn’t the only time Peter had caught himself thinking Deadpool was cute. He wasn’t sure about those passing thoughts, was it just a friendly feeling because they were so comfortable with each other or maybe he was becoming attracted to him but either way it always caught the web-slinger off guard.

“Well, whatever it says about me you seem to like it.”

“Hey now, I don’t like it when you kill things.”

“Oh come on I’ve cut down considerably, no pun intended.”

“Yea well at least you’re working on it.” He patted Deadpool’s shoulder and if he hadn’t been wearing a mask Wade would’ve seen the genuine smile on his face.

“I’m workin’ on you too… How'm I doin'?" He leans his head towards Peter’s hand on his shoulder.

“Goodnight Wade,” Peter chuckles and heads out giving the mercenary a wave.

“Night Spidey.”

When Peter finally got home that night he was welcomed by silence (he lived alone), sometimes he loved it but more often than not he just felt lonely. He groaned taking his mask off and falling into his bed at 5-something in the morning. Lazily he pulled the rest of his costume off and curled into the mess of blankets pulling them over his aching limbs, he was out cold in seconds.

*SLAM!*

Against a wall is where Peter landed with a very angry Deadpool in front of him in the empty hall. He quickly dodged a fist flying at his face by squeezing under the unhinged man’s arm and spinning around behind him.

"What the hell man! What did I do to you?"

Peter was terrified to be on the receiving end of Deadpool’s wrath, why was he attacking him at the university!!?? As he dodged another punch he wondered how Deadpool found out who he really was. Even more confusing was that even if he did know who he was, they are friends, he wouldn't just attack him like this. Wade’s hand connected with Parker’s throat and squeezed, Peter winced feeling his head smack against the wall behind him, everything went blurry for a second before he felt Wade's breath on his cheek.

"Gotcha Spidey." Wade laughed into Peter’s ear.

"How...?" Peter managed to choke out before Deadpool squeezed a little harder making Peter go silent except for a gurgle. He tried to grab at the hand holding his neck but, no use even with his super strength the assassin had super strength too and the truth of what Deadpool was capable of was now his reality, one he never wanted to experience. The merc turned his face to smile devilishly at the sight of Peters face turning purple; the fear in his eyes seemed to excite the killer.

"Everyone thinks I’m stupid, thinks I’m crazy...and I may be crazy but I’m not stupid. It’s just easier to let people think I am. You think I don’t know you watch me like a fucking babysitter! You think I don’t notice when fucking Spider-Man is around! Oh baby boy you’re so naive.... I see it AND I know it’s not just keeping my blood spill at a low that makes you watch me…” He waggled his eyebrows through the mask and laughed like it had all been a joke.

Deadpool let up on Peter’s throat enough for him to cough and gasp for air. Wade let go and stepped back, Peter instantly leaned over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Is that your Idea of a joke Wade?" Peter croaked out over his panting.

“HaHaHaHAA…yea…” Deadpool laughed and in one lightning quick motion pinned Peter back up against the wall, this time using his forearm to hold him by the throat. Peter thought his eyes might burst out of his skull, so he held them closed tight for a second, waiting for a fist to connect. After a quick moment, the expected assault wasn’t happening, so he slowly opened his eyes watching Deadpool pull up his mask to about the bridge of his nose. Wearing a wicked grin and speaking in a low tone he said…

"Peter I see through it you know… You can’t fool me, everyone else maybe but, I know why you watch me all the time and why we go out for food and why I’m the only one you patrol with, and I know because I watch you too." Deadpool was now exceedingly close to Peter’s face, practically nose to nose. Peter began to sweat, he didn’t know what Wade was planning but none of this had gone in his favor yet.

"I don’t under— as Peter began to speak Deadpool tilted his head to the side enough to teasingly brush his chapped lips over Peter’s before closing the gap and deepening the kiss. Peter whimpered into Wade’s mouth closing his eyes as Deadpool slide his tongue inside.

Peter shot up to a sitting position with a cry; he was safe in his own bed, thank the powers.

"Holy Hell! What was that? Violent Deadpool kissing dream! Really life...REALLY! It’s not weird enough already...you gotta throw that at me!” He felt uncomfortable, even more so when he realized he was hard. Morning wood was normal but THIS was ridiculous. He fell back in bed.

"Why…just why?”

 

XXX

 

Peter thought patrolling with Deadpool that night would be awkward until Wade didn’t act any different than usual. Wade however, did notice Peter was more skittish than normal.

“What’s up with you tonight webs? You’re all jumpy.” He cocked his head at the hero.

“Nothing just stressed I guess.” Wade hummed a little and kept walking.

“So did you sleep alright? Ya got a deadline? Girls makin’ you nervous, what’s your deal?”

“It’s nothing, bad dream, I’m fine.”

“Aww poor Spider babe.”

“Shut it pool boy!” he snapped a little too fast.

“Oh don’t be so sensitive!” Deadpool leaned in close as if it needed to be said privately, “It had ME in it though right, that’s why you’re weird around me tonight?”

It always amazed Peter how fast Wade switched from goofy to totally serious, and how quickly he figured things out, amazing but not always a good thing. Peter sighed, “Yea, it had you in it. You were all rough and angry.”

Wades face was one of shock even through the mask. Peter didn’t know why he was admitting the information so willingly but it came out. Wade had this strange ability to make Peter let his guard down, it’s also why the dream was so strange, Deadpool had never once been violent to him, in fact, he regarded Peter as one would regard a glass vase, careful and gentle cherishing its beauty.

“One minute we were fighting then it just- He shrugged stopping before he would have to admit the kiss, but Wade's eyes went wide and a small grin crept on to his face, he knew what the silence meant.

“Waaaaaaait a minute was it like— Deadpool backed Peter up against the closest wall pushing himself flush with the hero’s lean frame and groaning gruffly into Peter’s ear. Peter was unaware both his hands had gone up in surrender, they stayed there floating as Wade towered over him. He sounded dark and dominant, something Peter had never thought would be such a turn on.

“Fuck Petey! You feel soo—“ Spider-Man shoved him away hard. He went to hit the merc, but he’d jumped away laughing hysterically.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Petey! I had to do it, one because I’ll probably never get to do it again and two, because I’m totally right, aren’t I?” Peters' face was flushed red from how turned on he suddenly was but also his embarrassment because Wade had gotten him good.

“Screw you!” Wade still laughing patted Peter on the shoulder, he sighed wiping the eyes of his mask.

“Come on, I’m just playin’ around.” The deviant said nudging him. Peter glared at Wade but wasn’t actually too mad. He wondered though if Wade would’ve kept going if he hadn’t pushed him away, and THAT thought made him angry, but more at himself than Wade.

“I’m going home…”

“WHAT! No! I’m sorry OK, I'm messin' around, I won’t do it again.” Wade pleaded. Wade's voice was fearful and Peter couldn’t help but notice and feel bad about the bluff. He knew Wade didn’t really have anyone besides him who willingly interacted with him, so using it as payback wasn’t cool.

“Wade?”

“Yea?”

“I’m sorry too, I wasn’t actually going to leave, you shocked me and it was somewhat embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry dream Deadpool’s a dick, I can’t stop him though unless we do like that time where I went into your mind again, that was awesome!” Peter laughed but got serious quick.

“I know we flirt sometimes, but was it obvious the dream involved us like that?”

Wade choked on air.

“Wait, the dream you had actually had us getting hot and heavy!?”

Peter froze.

“Well not like THAT specifically, it was much more violent, but you did throw me up against a wall and you did kiss me.”

“No wonder you’re terrified of me today.”

Deadpool’s demeanor changed again; jokes aside Peter had said it was a bad dream, that meant he didn’t like it. Deadpool hung his head, sad Peter was so affected by the dream. He knew Peter brushed off the flirting as jokes but Wade was terribly in love with Peter and it hurt to see the truth about how uncomfortable Peter was after the dream. Those were some of Wade’s favorite dreams; he hated waking up from Peter loving him back.

“No, I was nervous because I don’t know how to feel. When I woke up I was…. Confused. Like earlier when you pinned me, part of me was scared of you but the other part got dizzy and lost in the words you spoke in my ear,” He looked down averting his eyes from Wade even though his mask was on, “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Deadpool stilled instantly and raised an eyebrow enough for it to be noticed through the mask.

“So you’re saying if dream Deadpool hadn’t been so rough you wouldn’t have hated it so much?”

“Kinda…yea, I dunno dude…”

“So let’s try the edited version…”

Deadpool leaned in slowly to kiss Peter, but he stopped his face with his hand.

“Wade I don’t know…”

“Ok, then let’s try something closer to the original.”

Wade grabbed Peter by the throat and pushed him back up against the wall and whispered into his ear again but this time he wasn’t choking him and his tone was calm and tone soft.

“Do you hate this?” He waited for Peter to respond, which he did but only by flushing beet red, thankfully it wasn't visible through the mask so when he didn’t say anything Deadpool went to pull away but as he did he felt Peter grab his suit to keep him from moving.

“Little spider doesn’t know what he wants.”

The merc teased, whispering closely to his cheek Peter looked at Deadpool but quickly looked away embarrassed, Deadpool tested a theory and pressed him against the wall harder.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I – I don’t know”

“I think you do…” Deadpool reached up to pull the neck of Peter’s mask up, “Did you want me, in your dream? Even though I was rough, did you like it when I kissed you?” Wade nuzzled into his neck breathing him in as he began lifting the wall crawlers mask.

“Wade...” Peter grabbed Wade’s hand to stop him but Wade twisted out of his hold and grabbed Peters’ wrists and pushed them above his head leaning into him and burying his face in Peter’s neck. Peter could feel his breath through the thin fabric and hear his breath quicken as their bodies created warmth and delicious friction. He started to struggle, panicking out of shock but the merc wasn’t having it.

“Peter you’re a strong dude, I know you could overpower me if you wanted to right now, so why aren’t you? If you don’t like this, tell me to stop.”

Peter couldn’t, not when this was the single hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Regardless of how terrifying, having the merc with the mouth grinding against him, seriously turned on and dominating him was. It the opposite of the Wade he knew, he wasn’t hiding behind lame pick-up lines, he was showing Peter what he truly wanted, what they both apparently wanted. This was the first time Wade had acted on anything and also this was the first time he hadn’t treated him like glass. His heart raced with anticipation, something in him liked this Wade and wanted to push him over the edge, make him lose control. He was curious about how Deadpool felt about him. He wanted Wade to dominate the situation, so he could get lost in it and not be in control for once. He didn’t want to sabotage himself by chickening out because he was in such new territory and didn’t know how to act.

“I- Peter couldn’t form words he was panting too hard.

“Panting doesn’t count as words sweetums. Tell me, did you want me in your dream Petey? Did you want it like you want it now?” Peter could hear the grin Wade wore as he said it.

Deadpool pinned him good and stuck against the wall and grabbed the neck of his mask rolling it up part way. Peter gasped as Wade ran a gloved thumb over his lips; the rough material tickled just the slightest.  He picked Peter up off his feet which he instinctually wrapped around Wades waist. The merc groaned as he grabbed his own mask pulling it up to his nose as well. There was a pause as both the men looked at each other’s panting mouths before Wade started to close the gap. He was waiting for Peter to snap out of whatever marvelous spell he’d fallen under, waiting for him to flip out and beat him to a pulp, which he’d gladly accept for getting even this far.

“You haven’t told me to stop yet,” Deadpool whispered as he closed the distance between them. He kissed Peter’s lips softly giving him time to back out, but when Peter deepened the kiss Wade snaked his tongue into his mouth and felt his legs grip him tighter.

There they stayed for hours; Wade happily discovered Peters love for having his mouth all over him. By the time the sun was coming up Peter had dark hickeys all over his neck and collar bones, his lips were swollen and sore, but he found he couldn’t get enough of Wade. He was greedy for him, but at some point Peter realized it had gotten bright out.

“Fuck!” Peter said panting.

“I’ve got to get home!” He pulled away from Wade and the older man let him down. “Aaand the winner of “person to give me the bluest of blue balls” goes toooo.” Wade pointed at Peter and laughed adjusting his crotch and calming himself down.

“Uh, wade…” Peter said hesitantly.

“Yea I know, won’t happen again, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” The older man spoke somberly as if he’d had the sentences memorized, turned and started to leave.

“NO! Uh, I was going to ask what you’re doing Tomor-later?” Wade swung around, never had he expected him to say that. He slid right back up next to the hero.

“I don’t have to Ki-unalive anyone so whatever you want baby boy, you want to come by my place?”

“Yea, sure.” He said blushing at the idea... Peter went through the motions of his day; it didn’t seem so bad with him looking forward to seeing Wade later. THAT was still a weird notion to have, why Wade, he’s a mercenary, he’s more than that he’s an assassin, even more he’s a psycho with no regard for his own safety, so why does he look sooo good in his suit? What does he even look like? His mouth was gorgeous despite the scars. Peter shook his head as he thought about the marks all over his neck and shoulders and how he got them.

“I guess I’m a little gay…” Peter mumbled.

 

Xxx

 

Spider-Man met Deadpool on the same roof they were on the night before, he followed him to his place. It wasn’t a dump but, it wasn’t not a dump either. He was actually surprised at how clean it was since Wade was known to be a slob. Deadpool popped on the TV and threw some microwave popcorn in the microwave, while they were standing in the small kitchen waiting for the buttery snack Wade tried to keep it light and comfortable. He understood this was new territory for Peter and had no intention of doing anything to spook him.

“What'd ya wanna watch? I’ve got cable, old cartoons, Horror movies, every Disney movie ever, you name it.”

“All of it sounds awesome, but can I say something?” Peter sounded nervous, but he had to have this conversation, so he pushed through.

“Shoot.”

“Um… I guess I’ve kinda liked you for a while now but I didn’t notice or lied to myself about it.” Deadpool slowly walked over to Peter who was picking at his gloved fingers. The mask made it much easier to say what he wanted since Deadpool couldn’t see his face.

“The dream showed me how much of me I let you get away with, but last night showed me something else…” he trailed off and looked down. Deadpool stopped in front of him.

“Say it.”

“Huh?” Peter looked back up at Wade backing away a bit, but Deadpool followed.

“Please?” Deadpool leaned closer, his masked lips hovered millimeters away from the hero's.

“Say it, tell me what you realized.” He whispered and Peter gave in to the man.

“I-I want you. It showed me how much I want you, in the dream you were scary but I still wanted the kiss when it happ— Deadpool kissed him through the masks but that didn’t seem to matter, the kiss awakened a charge in the both of them and Peter threw his arms around Wade’s neck.

“Fuck!” Wade pulled away and lifted his mask exposing his scarred lips with Peter followed suit. The minute his mask was up over his nose Wade stole his lips. Breathing heavily through their noses they pushed each other around the kitchen groping and fighting each other’s mouths for dominance. At one point Peter glanced down noticing Wade’s erection tenting the thick fabric of his pants, and he got a sudden urge to explore his new-found passion. Wade jumped when Peter slid his hand over the sizable bulge between Wade’s legs.

“I’ve never been with a man.”

Deadpool chuckled, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Why because I’m rubbing your crotch?”

“Well yea, I mean you seem like a natural and you’ve got cute small hands.”

“My hands aren’t small, your dicks just huge!”

Wade growled leaning into the wall crawlers hand but the microwave dinged, they both pulled away to look at it as if it were a foreign entity. Wade reached over trying not to pull away from Peter as he opened the door and grabbed the bag of deliciousness. Still entwined He grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and began to transfer the popcorn from the bag while sucking a fresh mark onto Peter’s neck. While Wade was busy Peter resumed rubbing him through his pants and kissing his neck.

“Petey, baby, Schnookums, you’re making it hard to do this whole popcorn thing.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m making hard.” Peter laughed, but when Wade growled again and it sent shivers straight to peters crotch.

“Two can play this game!” Deadpool dropped the bowl of popcorn on the counter and centered his attention on the eager young man in front of him. He pinned Peter against the counter reached down and stroked his crotch mimicking what Peter was doing and crushed their mouths together. Peter whimpered but pushed into his hand panting between kisses. He was reacting so perfectly, mewling, and shivering at Wade's touch, it was verging on impossible for the merc to maintain control. Fuck the popcorn and the TV.

“Wade, you don’t have to hold back,” Peter whined and the mercenary groaned.

“Yes, Petey I do. I do have to hold back because you’ve never done this before and even if you had you’ve never had me, so don’t say that, you don’t know what it means yet. "

“Show me,” Peter whispered through gasps of air before he jumps up on the counter and pulls wade to him harshly bringing their mouths back together. What seemed like an hour went by before Peter pulled away and stilled their heavy petting.

“I want to see your face. It’s weird, we’ve touched each other’s crotches but don’t know what we look like.”

“Aaannnd there it goes, I was waiting for this. At least I got you for this long, it’ll go down in my Die-ary as the best moments ever.”

“What do you mean? Wade, It’s just your face, I know you’ve got the scars, it's fine, I’m clearly still interested in you.”

“You’d be surprised how many people said the same thing before puking.”

“Come on don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

“Literal puke Petey! Li-ter-al puke.”

“I’ll show you mine…” Peter didn’t wait for Wade to answer; he pulled the rest of his mask up off and shook his head to settle his mask hair. Deadpool was still as a pillar, his mouth hung agape. Peter closed it for him with a gentle hand and giggled at the reaction.

“Oh come on its not that big a deal.”

“Not a big a deal! NOT A BIG DEAL! PETER YOU’RE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!” Deadpool cupped Peter’s cheeks and with a hunger he’d never experienced Wade crushed their mouths together, he felt only one thing, unimaginable need to devour the man in front of him. The kiss was as if Deadpool was washing his darkness away in Peter’s soul, like kissing him would absolve him of his sins. It made him want to be better, made him feel like he might actually be worth something if he was important to this beautiful creature, so kind and pure. All Peter could do was submit to Wade’s passion, which he eagerly did. Lips bruised and teeth clattered as they pulled each other as tight together as possible huffing through their noses groans and whimpers were all either of them could manage. When Wade finally pulled away he was panting heavily, pupils blown and lids hooded with lust.

“Petey I need you, now.”

“Uh huh, you take that mask off first.”

“Fuck,” Deadpool paused as if waiting for Peter to let him out of it, but when it didn’t happen he reached up and slowly pulled it off.

“Don’t puke, don’t puke don’t puke,” Wade mumbled with his eyes shut tight.

“Talk about a buzzkill sweetne- Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to his lips. Peter’s tongue demanded entrance to Wade's mouth, and he opened willingly. After a moment Wade deepened the kiss, and they picked up where they left off. It was Peters turn to pull away this time and when he did Wade opened his eyes too, eyes he hadn’t ever seen. Peter Gasped, Wade clearly assumed he'd meant a grossed out gasp and not a "you’re fucking beautiful" gasp.

“I know gross right…”

“No! Shut up, you’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, like it literally took my breath away, you ass.”

“OK then if that’s not gross, I’m sure this will change your mind,” Wade was so nervous, but he needed to make sure Peter wasn’t just trying not to hurt Wade’s feelings. Off the top of his costume cam along with the tank top he’d had underneath it. Peters face no longer hidden by the mask reflected his awe at Wade’s body. Peter felt a stirring in his gut, a need to feel the wall of the man’s body on his. Peter followed suit and pulled his costume off half-way; there he was in Wade’s kitchen almost completely naked.

“Jesus,” Wade’s eyes were wide as he looked at Peter like he was his last meal. For a split-second Peter felt vulnerable and embarrassed but the effect his body was having on his large partner had him stepping closer to wade leaning up to kiss him, the minute he did the merc grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

“What, what’s wrong?” Peters brow furrowed in confused rejection.

“Peter this is a big deal, I need you to understand, if I kiss you again with your perfect almost naked self pressed up against me It’ll take wild stallions to pull me away from you. I won’t be able to control myself because you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen and I’m a greedy monster. Tell me to stop before I claim you as my own and all you’ll ever know is me.”

Peter pulled his arms free of Wade's grip so he could grab his face and crush their lips together. When he pulled away for air he whispered in Wade’s ear, “Don’t stop.”

Wade growled through his teeth, “That’s it, you’re mine.”

Deadpool picked Peter up and marched them into his bedroom mumbling praise to the wall-crawler as he kissed and sucked on his neck. They tumbled onto the bed, Wade catching Peters head in his hand so it wouldn’t hit the mattress too hard. They’re kissing hadn’t slowed since the kitchen, in fact, it was getting more intense and when Wade rolled his hips into Peters pushing him up the bed a tad they both groaned loudly. Wade then ripped the rest of Peter’s suit off and settled back between his legs.

“You need to be naked too,” Peter huffed pulling at the pants of Wades costume before Wade sat back on his heels and started ripping off the rest of his suit. Peter was again taken aback by the man in front of him, the sheer size of wades frame was massive. Scars littered his body but Peter barely noticed he was too busy staring at the mountains of thick muscle piled up under wades tight toned skin. Without even thinking he reached forward and stroked a both his hands down wades pecks. The merc froze a gasp catching in his throat.

“Baby boy gimmie a sec,” He finished undressing and then crawled up the bed towards Peter, actually slink would be a better word, seductive was an understatement. Peter was shaking with anticipation when Wade grabbed his ankle and pulled him down a bit towards him forcing his legs around his wide hips. Peter moaned as Wade climbed on top of him, his hands tracing all over Wade's chest and back making him growl into Peters' neck, he bit down gently on Peter's collar bone and slid his hand under the wall-crawler and grabbed his perfect ass. Their nude bodies writhing against each other Peter arched into the hulking man above him crying his name.

“Fuck Peter I fuckin' can’t handle you, you’re so fucking perfect.” Peter moaned at his words, a sound he wanted to hear forever.

“I promise I’ll go slow, but I need to feel what it’s like to be inside you, please baby boy tell me you want it.” Peter shivered under him gripping his hard muscles so tight if he didn’t have a healing factor it would’ve been bruised.

“I want you, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”

Wade reached down and grabbed both of their cocks in one hand giving them a couple slow strokes. Peter cries out as pre-cum flows from him over wades hand and acts as lube for both of them. Wade looks down groaning when he sees what they look like together. Losing the last shreds of his control he bites down Peter’s chest before licking down his stomach and kissing his belly button. Looking up at his hero panting, brow furrowed with lust as he sees Peter looking totally wrecked. He grips the base of his own cock trying not to get too riled up. Moving even lower, his hot breath on Peter's crotch forces him to buck his hips towards Wade’s mouth, which has a wicked grin plastered on it. He lets Peter whine and squirm for a second before sliding his warm wet tongue flat over the underside of Peter’s dick. The wall-crawler curls towards Wade at the intense sensation. Wade lays open mouth kisses up and down Peter’s hard as steel member before sucking gently on the underside of his swollen head. Peter moans loudly and his hand unconsciously grips Wade’s bald head, which only spurs him on to swallow him down to the base.

“Fuuuck! I didn’t know you could do that.” Peter’s thighs were shaking now trying to keep his own control and Wade loved how he was responding so intensely. He inhaled Peter’s cock wetly slurping him deep into his throat. The web-slinger himself was pretty well-endowed but Wade was well versed. He pulled off of Peter for a moment to answer him.

“There’s more than one reason they call me the merc with the mouth baby boy, now be a good boy and help me slick up these fingers.” Wade presents his hand cupping Peters chin before sliding a finger over his lips coaxing his mouth open to slide two fingers into Peter’s mouth. Peter closes his mouth around wades fingers and sucks them. He feels wades cock twitch against his thigh and opens his eyes to see the man leaning over him grabbing his cock so hard the head is engorged and has an almost purple hue. Suddenly Wade pulled his fingers out of Peter’s mouth, and they disappeared out of sight, the slick digits press gently to his most private place, his eyes widen and fear pricks down his spine. Wade shushed him sensing his anxiety and climbs up to kiss him as he continues to slowly massage peters entrance. Wade suddenly flips them so Peter was straddling his waist.

“It’ll be easier for the both of us if we do it this way for your first time, I would love to do you missionary or doggy but you don’t have as much control with those two. I want you to kiss me, kiss me and I’ll do the rest for now OK?” Peter nodded and crushed their lips together and Wade sunk both his hand down between them, one grabbing Peters leaking cock and the other snaked around and resumed working the hero’s tightness open. Before Peter knew it he was pushing back on Wade's fingers and rutting into Wade's hand. The combination was making him dizzy, and he had to pull away from wades lips to moan as Wade pushed his fingers deeper. There was a bit of pain but Peter had a high tolerance anyway and wasn’t deterred by it; in fact the small sting of the stretch made the blooming pleasure feel even better. Peter arched his back sitting up on Wades lap and down on his fingers as they slid as far as they could inside him. Peter started to bounce down on the thick fingers in time with Wade’s strokes. Peter had never imagined he’d ever be bouncing on Wade’s lap wanting to stuff his cock deep inside himself, but here he was.

“Fuck baby boy you’re so fucking beautiful, you ready for my cock yet?”

“Yes, fuck yes, please give it to me.”

“Fuck, say that one more time baby”

“Pleeese Wade, I want to feel what it’s like to have you inside me.” Wade flipped them again and crushed his lips to the young man’s mouth as he wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist. He reached down and lined his swollen head against Peter’s tight heat. His eyes rolled back as Wade started to push his thick head into him. He was gentle and gave him time to adjust every couple inches but Wade was not made for Virgins. When he was only about half-way Peter cried out in pleasure and started to mumble incoherent words. Wade stopped and hugged him letting him breathe and calm down for a moment. Peter thought about how considerate Wade was being and how gentle, something Wade was not known for.

“You gotta tell me when it’s too much baby, tell me to slow down or if you can’t speak full sentences say “yellow” OK.” Peter nodded and then started to grind down on Wade panting, he looked at him, and they stared at each other kissing slowly as Peter got himself used to the feeling. He reached down and when he felt Wade’s thick cock disappearing inside his ass he gasped. His finger trailed down Wade's remaining shaft realizing he was only about half-way inside. He barked out a laugh.

“Boy I sure picked a nice big cock to start with,” Wade let out a sharp laugh and flipped them again.

“Maybe we should have you control this until your comfy because It's taking everything in me not to rail you.” Peter got a good idea to feel better about it all, he fixed his positioning and gave a trial push back before spitting on his hand working the saliva around his stretched ring and Wades shaft before sliding up a bit then back down this time the added wetness helped him slip down another inch and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Deadpool was in awe, his hero was currently straining to ride his cock.

“Shut up,” Peter laughed and Wade moaned as he felt Peter’s tightness constrict around him from the laugh. He looked down at him completely enthralled in the sight before him; a sweaty muscle straining lust riddled mercenary was at his mercy. He grabbed Wade’s arms and put them above his head before leaning his hands on Wade’s pecks for balance before sliding back and sinking down another inch. He bounced gently on Wade’s hardness as it slowly disappearing into his body. He continued to bounce shallowly until he was finally fully seated on wades thick twitching cock. The combination of the feel of Peter’s tight heat engulfing his rock hard cock and the sounds that had been coming from the wall-crawler were making Wade's head swim, He’s never imagined this scenario would happen and hoped it wasn’t all just a cruel dream.

“Fuuuck, Wade you’re so big.”

“Sorry baby, you feel so good squeezing me though, so fucking tight.” Peter slid up and almost completely off of him, keeping the head buried in him before sliding back down, he started to create a pace he could handle and Wade let him ride him until he was bouncing and panting so hard Wade realized he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted to.

“You want more baby? You want it harder?”

“Yes, fuck, please fuck me Wade.” Wade flipped them once more and set a deep fast pace, he made sure not to hurt him, but he buried his cock, sliding in and out hitting his sweet spot over and over. Peter was screaming in pleasure now, lost in the blinding sun that was Wade’s passion. He clung to Wade's body, holding onto his neck and shoulder digging his fingers in hard enough to draw blood but neither cared. Wade grabbed one of Peter’s arms and pull it down between them.

“Play with yourself baby,” Wade panted in Peter’s ear as he held his steady pace. Peter did as he was told and instantly felt the heat flowing through him build hotter and hotter in his gut.

“Wade, I’m gonna-

“Cum for me Peter, come on baby make a mess of us. Show me how much you like taking my fat cock.”

Peter cried out as his orgasm exploded through him and light bloomed behind his shut eyes. There was no sound coming out of his mouth for a moment as he silently screamed as his body trembled and shook as Wade fucked him through his climax chasing his own release, which he found shortly after when he saw how much Peter had cum, and how blissed out he looked underneath him. With a grunt and a growl that ripped through his teeth, Wade buried himself to the hilt and shot rope after rope of thick hot cum inside him. He came down slowly rocking with Peter before stilling and wrapping his arms around him. They laid there for a moment before Wade slowly pulled out of him and rolled him onto his chest. Peter was out cold in moments but Wade couldn’t help but bask in the glory of going all the way with Spider-Man. He loved this feeling and never wanted this moment to end, but he was also growing more and more sticky, so he moved Peter over and went to the bathroom to clean up.

He brought a wet cloth back to the room and cleaned Peter up too who giggled at the coolness and pushed him away after a moment. When he brought the cloth back he heard a phone chime and went to find it. Peter's phone was tucked into the pocket of his suit. He saw it through the fabric

"Tony Stark"

A wicked grin crept up on his face, and he grabbed the phone hitting answer.

“Peter, good I need you to come to Stark Tower right now.”

“Oh hi Tony! Peter can’t come to the castle right now he’s… sleeping.”

“Sleeping, who’s thi- WADE! Wade is that you?”

“Ding ding ding, what’s up? How’s cap?”

“Why are you answering Peter’s phone and why is he sleeping anywhere near you?”

“Sorry Tony he can’t come, I tired him out, call back in a couple hours.” Deadpool hung up the phone. That was fun.

 

40 min later…

The front door to the apartment bursts open and Wade and Peter shoot up in bed like wtf! Wade grabs his gun off the end table aiming at the door. Tony, Cap and Natasha all come barging into the apartment. Natasha is the first one to walk into the hallway and see them both. Peter’s trying to cover himself and Wade is aiming a gun at her.

“Wade it’s just me, Natasha!” she yells as she ducks away from the opening of the room.

"Come in" Peter squeaked. She entered the room and put two and two together. Wade was now sitting back with his arms crossed less than pleased they’d crashed the party and Peter looked mortified.

“I told Tony to CALL back in a couple of hours not bust through my door.” Tony came around the corner at the sound of Deadpool’s voice.

“What have you done to- oh.”

“Yea oh… I told you to call back later iron ass, not come over”

“How do I know what "Tired him out” means in your vocabulary Wade? For all I know you just beat him to a bloody pulp” Deadpool gasps offended.

“This is not happening,” Peter buries his head in his hands.

“Is he ok?” Cap chimes in from around the corner, not daring to come in.

“This is seriously my life, GUYS I’m ok. Clearly I’m fine.” Peter said trying to assert himself. Natasha winks at Wade and Wade grins back.

“Ok, they’re fine, sorry boys, just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Let’s go Tony.” Natasha pushes a horrified Tony Stark, and an embarrassed Captain America out of the apartment, and they try to close the broken door.

“I’ll fix that,” Wade comments but Peter grabbed him and laid them back down curling up to Wade’s side.

“I’ll fix it later.”

“Mhmmm” Peter hums in agreement falling asleep again. Wade wraps around him and bathes in the comfort of finally having the only thing he wants. He watched Peter sleep playing with his hair until he passed out too.

The Fucking End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this one check out my other works too!


End file.
